


Late Night Adventures

by Rainstorm67



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Ear Piercings, Genital Piercing, Human!Sides, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, NSFS, NSFW, Not Beta Read, Roman is only mentioned, Sexual Fantasy, Tattoos, They have a lot of metal in their bodies lmao, Tongue Piercings, Unhealthy Confessions, Unresolved Sexual Tension, body piercings, brief masturbation, cursing, do not do what these two do!, human!AU, it's not the best nor most romantic way to confess-, spoilers in tags, they basically shout at each other that they've been pining for a while and blame the other for it-, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainstorm67/pseuds/Rainstorm67
Summary: It's dark out and raining, what are two gay roommates to do?Go out and explore their new apartment complex, of course!---------Do not do anything these two fools do in this fic, okay? Be safe and smart.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Late Night Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> I'm getting the guts to post a more mature fic here! Hope it's received well :) Let me know if I need to tag anything else, I'm still getting used to catching potential triggers! Hope you enjoy!

Rain pattering against the glass offered a gentle accompaniment to the sounds of a couch being drug across carpet and heavy breathing. Finally, the bulky piece of furniture was in place, and the two young men who’d been moving it promptly collapsed with weary cheers. The shorter one managed to actually aim and land on the cushions, but the taller simply let himself land on the floor with a _thud_. 

“Remus, that’s rude to our downstairs neighbors.” 

“Let them come complain, then! I’ll make _them_ move your heavy ass furniture around-”

“The couch is _yours_ , dipshit.”

“Oooh, look at me, I’m Janus, I remember every little detail-”

The shorter man, Janus, didn’t dignify the mocking with a verbal response. Instead he snatched one of the couch cushions and threw it at his companion. The cackle he received in response had him rolling heterochromatic eyes, but a small smile was tugging at his mouth regardless. 

“Seriously, shut up. I don’t need Karen to come up here whining about how she needs her beauty sleep and we’re just a pair of rowdy boys that should go back home to our moms or whatever,” Janus waved his hand dismissively, casting his gaze around the cluttered room. Boxes, plastic totes, and a couple suitcases were still haphazardly stacked around the smallish living area. He felt exhausted just at the thought of assembling the rest of the furniture, and putting all their stuff away… God, moving sucked. 

“Hey, it’s raining!” Remus piped up, flipping around so he was on his back, looking up through the uncovered window. His eyes were sparkling with what Janus had coined “the light of adventure”. Or stupidity, depending on the day. 

Said man took one look at his new roommate’s expression, and let out a heavy sigh as he got up. Janus made his way to his new room, which still wasn’t very big, and stripped off his jacket, beanie, gloves, shoes, and socks. He debated on his jeans, before sighing and deciding he wasn’t in the mood for wet denim, so he stripped those off too and dug around his boxes and totes until he found what he wanted - a pair of black and grey cloudy leggings. Janus didn’t even bother worrying about the open door, wiggling out of his yellow boxers and into a pair of briefs, a much better underwear choice for leggings. Pulling on said leggings, Janus dug out his flip flops and slipped those on, pondering his shirt choice. Decided he may as well do a full outfit change, Janus tugged off the basic bitch black shirt he’d had on, and traded it for a snug black tank top under a baggy yellow crop top. ([Ref picture](https://64.media.tumblr.com/e6e5874e5d5e36edd51d97d527d8decb/ee7bcbc8d51add24-00/s1280x1920/9cf27f0cad89ebd8726563b25937d85004c91e2c.png)) Trusting Remus to provide the music, Janus slipped his phone into his waistband and went back out to the living room.

Remus was waiting, having changed from his “moving clothes”, which was basically the same getup Janus had been in, to… black skinny jeans that were half holes, half material, and a green muscle tank that had maybe two inches of material for the sides. And his obnoxiously green crocs. ([Ref picture](https://64.media.tumblr.com/f1d43688d7bd767c26398eddd16d48ec/69fb28b074651e82-66/s2048x3072/cd3ecf272848a7f83cbd7b2d246d6a57d5d410fc.png)) Glad that it was dark out and no one would recognize him anyways, Janus just shook his head, swiped up his keys, and headed out the door. Remus followed, messing around with his phone as he went. Janus didn’t say a word until he’d locked the door behind them, giving his companion a curious look.

“Well? Where are we headed and what are you going to assault my ears with tonight?” 

“Anywhere, and I haven’t decided yet.”

“You have to decide before we head out of shelter, dumbass.” Janus sighed, leaning against the wall next to their new door, frowning at his idiot roommate, “I’m already tired from moving your stupidly heavy couch, I don’t want to just stand around for an hour-”

“Oh my god get off my dick?” Remus shot his shorter friend an annoyed look, before focusing back on his phone, “I’m trying to… maybe… aha! Found it!” 

With a decisive tap of his thumb, music started playing from Remus’ phone. Janus rolled his eyes as No Reason Boner by NSP started playing, already regretting not just locking Remus out to go wander by himself. But, he reasoned, the idiot would probably end up somewhere he _really_ shouldn’t be and get himself killed... or arrested. Or get someone else killed. At least this way Janus could watch him… So, with what won’t be the last sigh of the night, Janus led the way down the half-flight of stairs and into the rain, hearing Remus patter excitedly behind him.

It wasn’t raining as hard as he thought it had been, but it still felt nice against his bare skin, and the shorter man simply picked a direction and started walking along the little path. He could already hear Remus skipping and splashing around behind him, and wondered how long it would take for the idiot to slip in some mud. Probably not long.

For a while, the only sounds between the two were from Remus’ phone, playing his own [ personal playlist ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1F7bS0CV9ghyUMOlYfhRBl?nd=1) of cursed, or just generally explicit songs. They’d only gotten a glimpse of their rather expansive complex when trying to find their building, and neither had any idea what the surrounding area was like either. Their complex was prime exploring territory on it’s own, with several buildings strewn around a large area, connected with roads, sidewalks, and a few large spaces that resembled miniature parks. After a few minutes of walking, they’d already stumbled across a major find.

“Holy shit!” Remus whispered, eyes wide, “I don’t remember THAT being in the description. Lets go!”

Janus watched with a mildly bemused expression as the taller man ran off, hopping the fence and dashing across bark chips towards… a rather cool looking play structure. Clearly closed for the night. Shrugging, Janus trotted after his cackling roommate and hopped the fence himself, making a beeline for the swings while Remus scaled the structure in all the wrong ways. By the time Janus had a good swing going, Remus was standing precariously on top of the pointed roof, fists raised above his head in a victory pose, face tilted up to the sky.

“Strike me down now, God, or forever leave me be!”

“Are you saying that if you don’t get hit by lightning, you’re immortal?” Janus asked, leaning back in his swing to see his idiot friend better, ignoring the way his stomach lurched a bit at the movement.

“Yep! And… would ya look at that! I’m immortal! Nothing can kill me!” Remus whooped, flinching and sliding off the roof and to the platform below it when more than one window suddenly lit up. He offered a very unamused Janus a sheepish grin, “Whoopsie.”

Janus just shrugged and hopped off the swing, jogging over to the other side of the playground and hopping the fence again, calling back over his shoulder, “We’ve hardly explored anyways! Come on, before all the Karen’s come out of their caves!”

Remus desperately bit back giggles as he scrambled after his shorter friend, leading the way now as they resumed their wandering of the complex. They found and passed by (read: Janus drug Remus away from) a covered outdoor pool and hot tub, a blacktop with a few covered grills and seating, and a partially fenced off area that had a bunch of broken stuff, like chairs and TV’s. 

“Didn’t know we had our own dump,” Remus mused, lightly poking a seemingly fully intact rocking chair with his neon green croc, “Wonder what’s wrong with _this_?”

“Probably infested with something. If you catch fleas, you’re sleeping outside, mister.” Janus sniffed, avoiding the trash like the plague. “Come on, we still haven’t found where the tweakers shoot up, lets go.”

“Oh shit, you think there’s druggies here?” Remus chirped, easily hopping back to Janus’ side.

“Probably,” Janus shrugged, starting to wander once more. He pushed his slightly dripping hair out of his eyes, mildly annoyed that the clouds couldn’t decide if it wanted to rain properly or not. The end result was half an hour outside and the two men were not looking like drowned rats. Just very damp ones. Janus almost wanted to ask for a refund, but Remus looked to be enjoying himself, so the shorter man kept quiet. 

The two traipsed around some more, wandering behind the lines of small garages the complex offered in hopes of finding anything cool. Maybe a syringe, or a baggy of suspicious substances, or something. Unfortunately, it didn’t look like any drug addicts lived here, or anywhere nearby, because all the two found of note were a couple bottle caps (but no bottles), and a mostly stripped Hot Wheels. Remus pocketed the toy car, promising to paint it later and “restore it to its former glory”. Janus was sure it'd get painted glow in the dark green with black dicks all over it. 

The rain finally picked up again, but so did the wind, and Janus was starting to shiver.

“I think we’ve been everywhere, Rem,” Janus huffed, trying not to let his teeth chatter, “Maybe we should head back for the night? It’s, like, nearing eleven.”

“Noooo,” Remus whined, turning pleading eyes to his chilly friend, “C’mon, Jan, please? We haven’t found anything super exciting yet! Surely there _has_ to be some secret thing! Just a little longer, pleaaasseee??”

And damn him for perfecting puppy dog eyes. Janus groaned and threw his head back, “Why the hell did I get stuck with _you_? What did I do to deserve this?”

“You ate bugs with me in third grade,”

“I did not _eat_ bugs, I _caught_ them. It’s not my fault that you _stole_ my collection and fucking ate them like chips.” Janus shot his cackling friend a glare, forcing his own smile down, “I’m still mad at you for that. I never got to look up that one beetle before you fucking _chomped-_ ”

Remus nearly doubled over with his helpless giggles, tears mixing with the rain on his flushed cheeks, “Stop, please- oh my god- Fuck, you were so surprised and mad- you just stood there with your mouth open while I _cronched_ -”

“My memory is _better_ than yours,” Janus quipped, gently kicking his friend in the shin, “Come on, bug breath, let's go find this place’s dirty little secret.”

The taller man let out a cheer and raced off down the sidewalk they were on, leaving Janus to begrudgingly chase after him. After another five minutes of seeing nothing particularly noteworthy, they came across it.

A tall cement wall, with an entrance to a walkway of some kind. Even Remus, tall as he was, couldn’t see over it. Deciding they’d finally hit the jackpot, Janus led the way through the passageway, poking his head around the corner to find…

A cul-de-sac. Huh.

“Sweet,” Remus chirped, already walking into the middle of the fucking street like a heathen, “Hey, isn’t there a school somewhere nearby too? Maybe we could find that! Always wanted to break into a school-”

“We can find the school as long as we don’t literally break in. I’m not going to jail, Rem.” Janus followed after his idiot friend, warming up a little now that the wind died down and they were walking more. Both men were completely soaked now thanks to the rain coming down harder, but neither cared. In fact, Remus tilted his head back and opened his mouth to try and catch some rain, while Janus shook his hair out in a poor imitation of some pool model. 

“You’re no fun, Jan,” Remus sighed, wiping some rain out of his eyes, “Where’s your sense of adventure?”

“Just because I don’t find being chased by cops amusing doesn’t mean I don’t have a sense of adventure, Rem,” Janus lightly shoved his slowly twirling friend, watching with a smirk as he stumbled and nearly face planted into a hydrangea bush. “Idiot. Come on, all these dark houses are giving me the creeps.”

Remus silently adjusted his stride so he was walking next to Janus, placing himself between the shorter male and the ominous, cookie cutter houses. He even turned his music down, which was a blessing, because the current song was about cannibalism if Janus heard right. Not a great song to play loudly at half past eleven at night in a white suburban neighborhood. 

The two idiots wandered the confusing neighborhood for a good half hour, doubling back on themselves several times, before finally Remus let out a shout and broke off into a run. Startled, Janus took a second to take off after the taller, letting out whispered curses as he ran through puddles.

“Remus!” Janus whisper-shouted, face twisted into a mildly irritated scowl, “What the fuck!?”

“Look! School! Found it!” Remus cackled, not bothering to keep his voice down as he took off again across the wet grass, weaving through the sparse trees and towards one of the outer buildings. From where Janus stood near the sign, it looked like a storage crate you’d find on a shipping boat. Shrugging, Janus slipped out of his flip flops, scooped them up, and took off after his overjoyed friend.

“Remus, wait up! And keep quiet, idiot, or we’ll get kicked out!” Janus called, just loud enough for Remus to hear him. He slipped and slid a bit as he ran, but he couldn’t find it in him to care. The wet grass felt great against his bare feet.

“You think I could climb this?” Remus asked when Janus finally caught up, his hands on his hips. He was eyeing the metal poles on the side, mentally checking foot and hand holds, “Bet the view from up there is cool… plus, it’s close enough to the main building that we could probably hop onto the roof… which would be even _cooler_.”

Janus frowned, eyeing the structure himself as he slid his flip flops back on. “Hmm… Maybe. It’ll be slippery from the rain, don’t break anything or slice open your hands. I’m going to see if there’s another way up.”

Remus nodded, shooting his shorter friend a grin through the rain which had yet to ease up, “Meet ya up there?”

“Bet I get up first,”

“Bet,”

Janus grinned, shoved Remus over into the wet grass, and took off for the main building with a cackle. Remus couldn’t even muster enough anger to shout at the retreating figure, just pushed himself up and attempted to brush off the bits of grass and mud. He only ended up getting grass and mud on his hands. 

With a groan, Remus rubbed his hands clean on the smooth metal of the structure, before eyeing the poles again. After a moment, he started trying to climb, using anything he could as foot holds while he simply held the pole tightly with his hands. He slipped and fell several times, his ass now covered in grass and mud, but after a solid five minutes he was standing on top of the metal structure and throwing his fists into the air, cheering up to the sky. 

“Ha! Take _that_ , gravity!!” Remus let himself laugh at his triumph, before he focused on the next step: getting on top of the main building. It was about five feet away, and maybe half a foot taller than his current perch. Should be doable, and he definitely could make it if it wasn’t raining. As it stood… he could totally slip, fall, and at the very least twist his ankle. At worst… well, hopefully he’d only twist his ankle. They couldn’t afford him being in the hospital with a broken leg. Or two.

After pacing a bit, making sure it was his only option, Remus backed up to the opposite edge. Best to get a running start, after all! Taking a deep breath, and silently hoping Janus’ route wasn’t as dangerous, Remus took off. His right foot hit the edge of the metal building, and he leapt, arms and left leg stretching forward. Maybe God was on his side, because he landed almost flawlessly, only pinwheeling his arms a little to keep his balance and not tip back over the edge. Once he was stable, he let out a trill of triumph, quickly dashing around the edge to try and find his shorter friend.

When he didn’t see Janus anywhere at the edge or on the ground, he started to get a bit worried. He hadn’t heard anything, but the rain _was_ really loud, and this school was huge… It sprawled all over the place, not even a little symmetric. Remus loved it. 

However, building design aside, he still had a missing Janus on his hands. Not sure where else to look, Remus made his way up the incline to the flat area, where lo and behold…

Janus was laying on his back right in the middle, spread eagle, looking either dead or asleep. 

Huffing out an incredulous laugh, Remus crept over to his resting friend, eyes bright with mischief. Slowly, he crouched down, raising his hands in preparation… and…

“BOO!” Remus screeched, grabbing at Janus’ arm-

And received a punch to the face.

“OW- FUCK-” Remus’ hands flew to his throbbing nose, wide eyes locked on Janus’ equally shocked ones.

“Oh for fucks sake- Remus! What the fuck!?” Janus sat up, the shock melting into worry as he gently pulled Remus’ hands away from his nose, “Thank god, no blood. Probably not broken, then.”

“Fuckin _feels_ broken. Dick.” Remus huffed, giving his friend a dirty look. His nose _really_ hurt, okay?!

“Oh, _I’m_ the dick, sure. And, remind me, _who_ was it that snuck up on an innocent bystander and scared the shit out of them?” Janus snarked, dropping Remus’ hands and lying back down, “We’re even.”

Rolling his eyes, Remus turned and laid down next to his roommate, pulling out his phone when he realized the playlist had looped. His eyes widened a bit when he turned the screen on, “Fuck, it’s half past midnight. We’ve been out here for, like, two hours.” 

Janus just hummed in response, and when Remus looked over at him, his two-toned eyes were shut again. 

Deciding to follow his impulses, as usual, Remus just… observed his companion. Normally honey brown curls were dark and plastered flat against Janus’ head from the rain. His skin was a little pale from the cold, making his super cool face tattoo stand out even more than usual. 

Remus remembered getting their tattoos on Janus’ 18th birthday, being not-so-quietly impressed that Janus would have his first tattoo be something so intricate _and_ on his _face_! Greenish snake scales scattered across his cheekbone and the left side of his face, matching his bright green left eye. Remus’ gaze drifted to the piercings, admiring the silver snake that wrapped around his friend’s ear, the little stud in his nose, and the black snake bites. He was the poster boy of teenage rebellion, truly, even next to a mess like Remus. 

When his thoughts drifted to the other piercings he knew his friend had, namely the silver barbell in his tongue and the matching bar in his navel, Remus snapped his gaze back to the sky and forced other thoughts into his head. Or, well, he tried to. Once he remembered those little tidbits it was hard to get the mental images out. Usually he’d go find someone to mess around with in some more private area, but, well. The only person he’d find _here_ would be a druggie or a pedophile. Or both. Probably not a good idea. 

At least his thoughts were now wondering which was worse, a normal pedo or a dugged up pedo, and not Janus’ unfairly hot piercings. 

  
  


Shit.

The taller man rubbed at his face roughly, biting back a yelp as he knocked his still sore nose AND tugged at his own piercings. Right, that was a thing. 

Where Janus looked like a perfectly aesthetic example of teenage rebellion, Remus just looked like a hot mess. He had his septum pierced, and his current accessory was a thin, long piece of metal that was curved to look like a curly mustache. His actual mustache never got curly enough, so he decided having TWO mustaches was the obvious solution. On top of the double mustache, he had a “medusa” piercing, a “labret” piercing, his left eyebrow pierced, and a “bridge” piercing. Not to mention his ears: he had a row of helix piercings on his right ear, an industrial piercing on his left, medium sized gauges, upper lobe piercings for his chain jewelry, and a pair of daiths. Basically, he took the term “metal head” a little too literally. 

Not to mention his tattoo that he got when Janus got his. An octopus on his chest, roughly over his heart, with tentacles crawling across his shoulder and down his arm, around his side to his back, and down past his stomach towards his groin. Which, okay, it was _pretty_ sick, if he was being honest. And, well, there were a couple piercings even Janus didn’t know about. 

Okay, so his nipple piercings were pretty obvious, but Remus was _100%_ certain Janus didn’t know about his “ladder” of frenum piercings. _Those_ were the result of a night of drinking and a stupid dare between brothers. Remus’ only solace was that Roman had a Prince Albert and two dermals in his lower back, right above his ass. Like some weird tramp stamp. 

And now his thoughts were safely turned towards his twin getting a tramp stamp. Much better.

“You’re thinking awfully hard over there,” Janus mused, breaking into Remus’ train of thought like a sledgehammer in a fine china shop, “What’s up, Rem? You haven’t even skipped past this awful song.” 

Remus blinked a few times, his racing brain slowly registering that his phone was currently playing Talk Dirty To Me. Well.

“Why is that even in your playlists?” Janus asked, propping himself up on his elbows and cocking an eyebrow at his friend.

“Spotify hates me, I guess.” Remus sighed, digging out his phone and doing a quick check to see if he could see any good songs. Feeling mildly impatient, Remus just hit pause on the song and let his phone drop screen-down onto his chest. “I’m too lazy to find a good song. You do it.”

The shorter man watched his friend for another moment before shrugging and laying back down, “Meh, just the sound of the rain is nice. Don’t let your phone get soaked, though, you can’t afford a new one.”

“Yeah yeah, whatever, mom.”

Remus let out a soft yelp as he got flicked, hard, in the arm.

“Ow, what the fuck?”

“Don’t you sass me, young man, or I’ll put you in the forever box.”

“God, that sounds like a dream.”

The two looked at each other for a moment before bursting into giggles, the time of night and the weird atmosphere the rain gave off finally getting to them. It _was_ just past one am now, after all, and both were starting to shiver a bit from the rain that had eased up a little again.

Janus wiped away rain and tears from his eyes, sniffling a little as he got his giggles under control, “God, we’re so stupid.”

“At least we’re stupid together, yeah? Share a brain cell and all that?”

“Uhm, excuse _you_ , I have at LEAST two brain cells. And I don’t share them, so don’t get your hopes up,” Janus snickered, scooting away from Remus a bit, as if genuinely afraid he’d steal a brain cell.

“But Jan! I thought we were friends! We ate bugs together!” Remus cried, rolling onto his stomach and starting to shimmy after the retreating man.

“I’ve told you, _YOU_ ate bugs, I just caught them!” Janus giggled, rolling onto his hands and knees and crawling backwards away from his friend, “Get away from me, you stinky rat!”

“Stinky rat!?” Remus yelled, acting offended for maybe a second before his face broke out into a huge grin, “Jokes on you, I like that name!”

Janus snorted, but Remus took that opportunity to hop to his feet, and so Janus did the only rational thing. Scramble to his feet as well and book it away from the taller man, laughing all the while.

Remus didn’t even hesitate before giving chase, letting out his best growl as he did so, feeling an immense sense of satisfaction at the high pitched squeal he received. Remus may have longer legs than his companion, but Janus was still fast, and as slippery as the snakes he loved so much. The two ran around the roof of the elementary school for a good five minutes before Janus deviated from their pattern. Remus watched, seemingly frozen, as Janus slid down the angled part of the roof, clearly aiming to jump onto one of the metal out-buildings to escape being caught. But this wasn’t the one Remus had jumped from, it was farther away, and Janus had shorter legs.

Remus watched, feeling like time had slowed to a crawl, as Janus leapt from the school’s roof, feet hitting the edge of the metal out-building, and started tipping backwards.

Janus hadn’t even managed to let out a verbal response to his suddenly not-safe situation before Remus was moving, his longer legs eating up the distance between him and his falling friend. The taller man didn’t bother to try and slide down the incline, just kept running, gaze locked on what he could see of Janus’ panicked face. He leapt without a thought, arms wrapping around Janus’ torso, his momentum sending them both forward. Half a second before they hit the roof of the out-building, Remus twisted them, so his back took the hit instead of Janus’ face. The pair slid a little due to a combination of Remus’ momentum and the wet metal, but they stopped before they could slide right off the other side. 

For a second, neither said a word, Remus just letting his head dangle off the edge of the roof. Then Janus gave a full body shiver and twisted in Remus’ arms, gripping his soaked tank top in shaking fists, and pressed his face to the taller’s chest. Remus took a moment to shimmy them further onto the building, before he loosened his own iron grip on his friend to run his trembling fingers through soaked curls.

“Hey… hey, you’re okay. I wouldn’t let you get hurt, you know that.” Remus whispered, too winded from his moment of intense fear to speak any louder. “Just breathe, Jan. You’re okay. You’re safe. It’s okay.”

It took a while before Janus managed to calm down, but he was still trembling a bit when he pushed himself up into a sit. Remus easily followed him up, gently rubbing his upper arms both to try and soothe and to get some warmth into him. Only when Janus’ shivering reduced to something Remus would expect from the cold, soaked man, did Remus speak up properly again.

“I think that’s enough adventure for tonight, what do you think?” He put a lopsided smile on his face, but he was still a bit shaken himself, so it probably looked more forced than he wanted.

Janus didn’t verbally reply, just nodded and crawled out of Remus’ lap. The taller firmly told himself he didn’t miss the warmth and the weight, and just silently went to one of the edges and swung his legs over.

“I’ll hop down first, then I’ll catch you, okay?” He looked over to his oddly quiet companion, seeing a silent nod in agreement. Silently cursing God, Remus slid off the building, landing in the muddy grass with a splash. Ignoring the cold water soaking his feet and jeans, Remus turned and held his hands out to his shorter friend. “Alright, hop on down, I’ll get you.”

Janus bit his lip as he swung his legs over the edge, and Remus could see the doubt and fear in his eyes. Which, okay, fair. Janus _did_ almost take a header off the stupid building. Thinking on his feet, Remus walked closer and reached up higher, his fingers brushing against Janus’ ankles.

“Turn around and lower yourself that way, I’ll grab your legs so if you slip you still won’t fall, and let you down slowly, okay? Does that sound better?” Remus asked, blinking rain out of his eyes.

“Y-yeah,” Janus whispered, giving Remus a thankful look. Slowly, he twisted until he was on his stomach with his legs dangling over the edge. He didn’t move until he could feel Remus’ hands on his ankles again, and even then he was incredibly slow as he slid more over the edge, his breath hitching as his navel piercing caught a little on the corner. The shorter froze, however, when he felt Remus move. “W-What are you doing!?”

“Relax! Just keep going, you won’t fall. I won’t let you.” Remus called back, and when Janus went to kick him, he realized the plan. He’d slide down and land on Remus’ shoulders, significantly higher up than the ground. Letting out a breath, Janus let himself slide more, letting Remus soothe his nerves with the standard “You’re okay”, “You’re doing great”, and “I got you”. 

Then he lost what little grip he had, and slipped. 

Janus let out a yelp, smacked his chin on the edge, and landed hard on Remus’ shoulders. The sudden weight caused the taller’s knees to buckle, and for a terrifying moment Janus thought they’d fall over, his hands digging painfully into Remus’ unruly curls.

But then Remus was straightening up, hands firmly around Janus’ ankles, and Janus let himself relax a bit.

“Geez, didn’t know you were into hair pulling, Jan. Kinky bitch,” Remus snarked, tilting his head back a bit to look up at his friend, “I _told_ you I’d catch you.”

Janus just rolled his eyes and loosened his death grip on Remus’ hair, but only a little. “Yeah, shut up, asshole. We almost fell over.”

Remus just snorted and started walking. Without letting Janus down.

“Wh- Remus! Aren’t you gonna let me down!?” Janus squirmed, eyeing the ground nervously until Remus pinched his calf, “OW! Don’t do that!”

“Will you relax? I have enough mud on my ass, I don’t need it on my knees as well to let you down. Besides, I’ve _got_ you, Jan. Don’t you trust me?”

“ _That’s_ a loaded question,” Janus scoffed, trying to hide how nervous he was, “Just… don’t drop me. Or run me into any trees.”

“You have so little faith in me,” Remus sighed, shaking his head seemingly in despair, “I thought we were friends?”

“Unfortunately,” Janus sighed, eyeing Remus’ mess of ginger hair. Shrugging, he pulled out the ponytail the taller had, working his fingers through the tangled curls. 

“Hey, what are you doing up there?” Remus pinched at Janus’ calf again, earning a sharp tug on his hair, “Ow! What the fuck, man?”

“Don’t pinch me,” Janus huffed, resuming his finger combing, “You gonna re-dye the white streak? The roots are coming in,” 

“Oh probably. Maybe next week sometime?” Remus pondered the best time to bleach his hair again, before his attention snapped back, “Hey, don’t avoid the question!”

“What question?” Janus asked, innocence dripping from his words as he started to braid.

“You know what question!”

“Do I?”

“Yes!”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Yes!”

“Hmm… I dunno, I don’t believe you. Let me consult my cabinet of advisors,” Janus hummed, carefully holding the end of one small braid between his ring finger and pinkie while he started another small braid, “They say you’re a dirty liar,”

Remus sputtered indignantly for a few moments, pausing by the sign for the school. “Wh- Well, fuck them, then! I tell only the truth!”

“Oh, I’m sure,” Janus grinned, making one last small braid before he pulled it all into a neater ponytail right at the crown of his head. 

“I do!” Remus protested, his train of thought completely derailed from his original question. After a moment of silence, he spoke up again, “Hey Jan? You think you could open Google Maps? I have… no idea how to get home.”

Janus finished tying off his work, then fished his phone out of his back pocket. Thankfully, the rain had officially stopped, so he didn’t have to worry about ruining his phone or fighting the water to use the screen. Soon enough he had Maps opened, typing in their new address and hitting “directions”. “Alright… looks like you go right for a few blocks, then left for a block, another right…”

“Hey Jan?” Remus asked, starting to head to the right, “Maybe just tell me where to turn when I actually need to, instead of giving me everything all at once?”

Janus huffed and fell silent, leaning his forearms on top of Remus’ head. Once he got over the fear of being so far off the ground, it was… quite pleasant to be taller than Remus. Or maybe he just liked being carried. Potato Potahto. 

For the next ten or so minutes the only noise was Remus’ squeaky footsteps and Janus’ quiet directions, with the occasional background noise of water rushing through the sewer system when they passed a grate or a manhole. They never saw the cul-de-sac again, as Maps put them on the main road heading towards their apartment complex, which is, quite honestly, bullshit.

“Why doesn’t Google know back roads, huh?” Remus complained, watching their combined shadow drift past as they walked under street lights, “It’s no fun walking along the main road.”

“Google is just a boring basic bitch,” Janus yawned, stretching his arms above his head, “We’ll have to go back when it’s light out and actually take note of street signs and landmarks.”

“Soon that neighborhood will be _our_ domain,” Remus grinned, tilting his head back to look at his friend, only to see a flash of silver from his exposed midsection. Without a word Remus snapped his head back down, feeling his cheeks heat. Dammit, and he was doing _so_ well…

“Rem? What’s up?” Janus asked, because of _course_ he’d noticed. It was suddenly almost unbearable to have him on his shoulders, hands in his hair, thick thighs perfectly in biting range…

Remus paused his stride and shook his head almost violently, ignoring Janus’ surprised, worried exclamations. Janus was his _friend_ , dammit, and that’s it. And Remus was okay with that! He’s been in the friend zone for five god damn years, he should have gotten over his stupid little crush by now. 

“Remus? You okay down there?” Janus asked, tightening his grip in Remus’ hair to lean over his head and get a good look at his face, despite it being upside down, “Your face is red, are you getting a fever? God, you better not be getting sick, I already know I’ll catch it from you.”

The ability to speak left Remus, leaving him mute and flustered in the face of who was perhaps the cutest human being he’d ever seen. Who was on his shoulders, leaning over him, and offering a crooked grin that was slowly turning into real worry the longer the silence went on. 

“Dude, seriously, you good? I can get down if you want-”

“No!” Remus nearly shouted in Janus’ face. Good going, dumbass. He cleared his throat, his cheeks burning with embarrassment, “No, uh, you’re good. Just, uh, zoned out a bit. Sorry.”

Janus squinted at him for a few more seconds, before shrugging and sitting up straight again, “Whatever you say, weirdo. Now hop to it, I wanna get changed and pass out already.”

“Yes, sir,” Remus tried to quip, but it fell a bit flat. Thankfully, Janus didn’t comment on it, and soon they were back on their way home. 

Getting to their complex again was fairly easy, but it took them an extra ten minutes past what Google had estimated to find their building again. It was officially 1:32 am when Janus handed Remus his keys to unlock the door, both too tired and cold to speak much. The shorter ducked down when Remus trudged through the door, letting out a half hearted grumble when Remus turned and bent backwards, dropping Janus onto the couch. Neither said a word, just stumbled around the cluttered apartment, leaving soaked shoes near the door, already peeling off clothes on the way to their rooms. Within ten minutes, both men were somewhat dry, Janus actually taking the time to pull on a soft sleep shirt and fluffy pajama pants before crawling onto his currently bare mattress. Remus, however, just stripped nude and face planted onto his mattress he’d shoved into the corner, blindly grabbing at whatever blanket or sheet was nearest and half-heartedly tugging it over himself since he hadn’t bothered to shut the door. Didn’t want his _friend_ to see more than he bargained for, now did he?

Remus let out a muffled groan into what was either a pillow or a bunched up quilt, Janus very rudely barging into his thoughts again. Stupid, cute, sexy, funny snake boy. Why couldn’t he be ugly and an asshole? Why did he have to have hair so soft that Remus just wanted to run his fingers through it endlessly? Or mismatched green and brown eyes that seemed to sparkle even without an obvious light source? Or a laugh that was so pretty Remus could listen to it on repeat for the rest of his life? Or wit so sharp he could, and has, cut a man down to his knees? Or the same dark, twisted sense of humor Remus had? Why did Janus have to just _get_ him on a level even his own _twin_ didn’t? Or have lips so soft looking, so tempting- 

Remus flipped onto his back, glaring up at his new ceiling as rather _overly_ friendly thoughts and images swam through his mind. An image of Janus back on the roof of the school, laying out peacefully in the rain, flashed behind his eyes. Remus very nearly whined. God, he looked so sweet and innocent, just laying there enjoying the rain and the peace and quiet. It made Remus want to rough him up. To taint that innocence, to rip away the mask and reveal the sinner Remus knew was underneath. Heat flushed through his body, a drastic change from his rain chilled skin, and he squirmed as heavily buried fantasies and images resurfaced. 

Janus, looking at him with those large, too-innocent eyes. Janus, hands in his hair, thighs around his neck, squirming against the back of his neck. Or, even better, against his face. Janus, stripped naked, or maybe just in one of Remus larger shirts, the hem just barely protecting his modesty. His lovely thighs covered in bruises and bite marks, his pretty face flushed, those lovely eyes dark with lust and need… those pretty lips red and slightly swollen from being bitten… that lovely voice begging, pleading, _please… please touch me… Remus, I need you…_

Remus stuffed his fist into his mouth and bit down, hard, a strangled moan leaving his tight throat. He tried to squeeze his eyes shut against the images, but that only made them clearer. Sharper. More details. The way his hair curled just over his pretty eyes, flecked with gold, the way his skin would glisten with a sheen of sweat, the way those lovely eyes would haze over with desire, eyelids fluttering as he lost himself in the pleasure, the sweet moans and whines he’d make, the way _his_ name would sound coming from such a pretty mouth, would he moan it? Or would he be breathless, unable to speak? Maybe he’d shout, scream his pleasure to the heavens, arch his back, curl his toes? 

“Fuck,” Remus whined, breathing heavily through his nose as he sunk his teeth into his hand. When had he started jacking off? God, he couldn’t think straight, his mind was a hazy cloud of _Janus Janus Janus Janus-_

“Re?” A tired voice slurred from the doorway, sending Remus’ brain to a screeching halt.

For a second Remus could only stare, wide eyed, at the shadowed figure in his doorway. Janus, hair unfairly adorably tousled, was rubbing at one eye while the other seemed to not want to open at all. God, he looked exhausted.

Wait, Remus should respond. Fuck. Oh god, what had he said? Panicking a bit, briefly forgetting what he’d been doing not ten seconds ago, Remus blurted out a slightly muffled, “What?”

Right, he was biting his hand. Why was he doing that again? Oh yeah, he’d been _jacking off to his fucking childhood friend-_

“I thought I heard you call me,” Janus mumbled, finally dropping his hand and cracking open the eye he’d been rubbing. Because the universe hated him, Remus’ window was right above his mattress, and what little light was coming through was streaming directly onto him. 

Onto his completely naked body, one hand still in his mouth, and one hand around a very obvious erection. 

“Uhhh,” Remus said eloquently, slowly pulling his hand from his mouth and pulling the quilt he’d grabbed earlier over himself, “You, uh. Must have. Uhm. Misheard. Sorry. For uh. Waking you. Uhm.”

Janus blinked a couple times, looking like his brain was working overtime to try and process what he’d seen. And heard. Oh, god, he’d actually heard him- Remus silently prayed to be struck down, or for a portal to Hell to open underneath him, or maybe a sniper on another building- 

Slowly, Janus put his hands on his hips, cocking an eyebrow at his roommate. He looked vaguely disapproving, and _god_ Remus just wanted to _die-_

“Really? I flirt with you for _two years_ without getting any kind of response, and then walk in on you jerking off to me? And don’t try and play it off, I _heard_ you moaning my name, I just thought it was some kind of nightmare.”

“Wh- I- _flirting?!”_ Remus sputtered, sitting up further, totally bewildered.

“Here I was thinking I was just heavily in the friend zone this whole time, having to just smile and sit back whenever you ran off with whatever easy screw you could find whenever the mood struck you, arguing with Roman nearly every day because he kept _insisting_ that you liked me back, but how could you? You made damn sure I knew I was just a friend,” Janus was pacing now, looking more than a little frazzled.

“I- wait- hold on-” Remus tried, trying to wrap his brain around all this new information. Janus thought he’d been in the friendzone? And what was that about his brother?

“And so I play along, you know, it’s fine, I’d rather just be your friend than not be around you at all, but you keep being so fucking nice, and selfless but _only_ when it comes to me, and it’s so confusing, and I get my hopes up a bit, and then you fucking knock me down again and make damn sure I know I’m just a friend- run off with yet another stranger- You’ve racked up triple digits for hook-ups, and I don’t think you ever did someone twice, so good for you I guess. And like today! You go out of your way to make sure I’m okay, that I know I’m safe with you, that I can trust you, and I could pretend for a few blessed hours that _maybe_ there could be something between us- And I’m not stupid! I know you were blushing over something, but you shut me out like you always do, and we didn’t talk anymore, and I was just accepting the truth yet again- only to find this!? What the fuck, man!? Will you make up your damn mind, I feel like I’m going insane!” Janus ended his mildly hysterical rant, whipping around to look Remus in the eyes, looking almost desperate. 

Remus was stunned into silence, blinking stupidly at his childhood friend- crush- friend. He belatedly realized he was still holding his dick, and quickly let it go, nervously rubbing his palms against his thighs. He’d… had no idea that any of this was happening. Clearly. Then something struck him, and it was his turn to get upset.

“Oh, _you’re_ getting mixed signals? I’ve been in love with you for five fucking years, pining after your stupid, cute face while you put me so far into the friendzone I was almost in the _brother_ zone! Every time I think I’m making headway, maybe you’re changing your mind about me, _you_ make sure I know I’m just your friend! And I’m _sorry_ that my way of coping with the nonstop heartbreak is to run into the nearest set of willing arms, to try and forget you even _exist_ for an hour, if I’m lucky! It’s fucking _torture_ to be so fucking close to you and know that I’m not allowed to have you, not the way I want you. To fucking see you in every god damn thing, so you’re hardly ever off my fucking mind, whether it’s some random thing I think you’d like, or something you’d find funny. For god's sake, Jan, I once saw a _cloud_ that looked vaguely snake-like and you invaded my mind again! Sorry I haven’t been more fucking obvious that I’m very nearly _actually_ going crazy over you, and have been for _five god damn years,”_

For a moment, the two just stared at each other, the only noise was their slightly heavy breathing as they came down from their perspective rants. Then, almost a full minute later, and so quiet Remus almost missed it,

“You love me?”

Remus let out a breath, running a slightly shaky hand through his hair, only to come into contact with a tiny braid. Fucking adorable idiot. Why was he shaking so much, anyways? It’s not like he just declared his all-consuming love for his childhood friend or anything.

“Yeah. I do. Every fucking thing about you. You want an itemized list?”

“No,” Janus whispered, his cheeks a little pink, “I’ll take your word for it.”

Remus nodded, an uneasy silence falling between them. That probably wasn’t good, their silences were always comfortable, or in a few rare cases, angry. 

After another minute of nearly suffocating awkward silence, Janus spoke up again, his voice barely above a whisper.

“I do, too.”

Remus frowned, his brain still fuzzy from tiredness and his earlier activities, despite the fact his boner had run off the second Janus had started ranting, “You what?”

“Love you.”

“Oh.”

Silence.

They both avoided each other’s eyes, stealing glances every now and then. Another minute passed.

“Well,” Remus coughed quietly, “That’s uh. Good.”

“Yeah.”

They accidentally made eye contact, and just like that, the weird atmosphere between them disappeared. Before either knew it, they were giggling rather uncontrollably. Janus had sunk to the floor, an arm wrapped around his stomach and a hand at his mouth to try and muffle his giggles for the sake of their neighbors. Remus, though, had just flopped backwards and giggled helplessly into the night air. 

The taller man wiped the tears from his eyes, his cheeks starting to hurt from smiling and laughing so much, and opened his eyes to see Janus hovering over him. Remus offered a crooked grin, his normal mischief dancing in his eyes, “Hello, stranger.”

“Hello,” Janus breathed, his smile soft and sleepy. “There room for two at this hotel?”

Remus didn’t need to ask why, his smile automatically softening as one hand shoved whatever was piled on the rest of his mattress out of the way, “You’re in luck, a space just opened up,”

Janus bit back more giggles, offering a thankful look as he crawled over Remus, settling easily into the freshly cleared spot. Before Remus could say a word about boundaries or anything, Janus stretched an arm out and nuzzled up against the taller’s side, curling his legs up and draping them over Remus’, using his chest as a pillow. 

Remus didn’t say a word, just wrapped his arms securely around the smaller man, burying his nose in still-damp curls that smelled like honey and cinnamon. 

“We’re absolutely talking about this in the morning,” Janus mumbled, tightening his grip a bit, “The whole pining nonsense, but also those dick piercings-”

Remus threw his head back and let out a drawn out, overly anguished groan, “God, no- please- it was a drunken mistake-”

“Mistake?” Janus quipped, tilting his head just enough to shoot Remus a suggestive smirk, his eyes dark with a hint of lust, and oh dear god his fantasies had _nothing_ on reality- “You mean you _didn’t_ get them specifically to match my tongue piercing?”

Remus stared incredulously at his childhood friend, his cheeks going hot when Janus took it a step further and stuck said tongue out to show off the little silver ball. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

“Hopefully not. I’m not a necrophiliac, after all.”

Remus used a hand to shove Janus’ head back onto his chest, his heart beating stupidly fast. How hadn’t he noticed earlier? This obvious flirting was, well… painfully obvious. Clearly Janus was aware of the effect he was causing, if his helpless giggles were anything to go by.

“Oh shut up, you, and go to bed. None of that nonsense until we’ve actually had an adult conversation about this shit storm.”

“You’re no fun,” Janus yawned, nuzzling back up against the taller, “but you have a point. Good night… try not to have another wet dream about me, yeah?”

Janus yelped and dissolved into more giggles after Remus pinched his side.

“Okay okay, sorry, I’m going to sleep. Promise.”

“I’ll believe that when I see it,” Remus yawned, burying his nose back in Janus’ hair, mumbling a painfully affectionate “troublemaker” into the soft curls.

Janus just hummed in response, and within five minutes his breathing had slowed and evened out, his body going limp. Remus couldn’t help but to press a feather-light kiss to his soft curls before he let his tiredness take over, sinking into unconsciousness as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I do have some ref sheets for these two, just because their character designs are SO cool in this fic! I'll definitely be using these designs for future Human!Sides. Until I can find a better place to link them, I decided to put the links directly into the story! If anyone has better suggestions, let me know!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
